Airfoils and other components for gas turbine engines, including those in the hot section, are investment cast. For hollow thin wall components without complex internal cooling schemes, using a casting core to form the entire hollow passage can introduce issues of manufacturing relating to the mismatch between pattern and core on the casting. However, there are casting and processing limitations on direct shelling of airfoil components with relatively small trailing edges.